Burnout
by Kashikoi-kun
Summary: Sam starts to feel neglected and runs away when an overworked Cat starts to ignore her. Rated T for minor cursing
1. Kite Laundary

Chapter 1

Sam was throwing stuff randomly out of her closet for 20 minutes on the floor as she was looking for something

Sam said, "There's my 3 month old taco" as she kissed it and said, "I'm going to miss you" and then tossed it outside the window hoping a hungry beggar would eat it

Cat suddenly walked in the bedroom and asked, "What in the world of bibble are you doing?" as she noticed junk like old food and shirts scattered on the floor

Sam continued to dig in her closet and said, "I'm looking for something important?"

Cat got scared and asked, "Oh god, what did you steal this time?"

Sam showed her face to Cat and asked, "Do I look like a burglar to you?"

Cat nodded her head and said, "Yes"

Sam said, "Sweet"

Cat looked around the room in confusion and asked, "What are you looking for?"

Sam got frustrated and said, "Something to make you stop talking with that annoying voice of yours"

Cat sat down on the floor next to the clothes and asked in a voice of worry, "Is everything alright Sammy?"

Sam said, "I'm looking for my kite and I think I misplaced it"

Cat said, "Oh that, I put in the laundry"

Sam grabbed on to Cat's sleeveless shirt and pulled her and asked, "What the hell is the matter with you?"

Cat was struggling to let Sam to let her go and said, "It got dirty"

Sam she let go of Cat's shirt and said, "Never mind I'll just get another one"

Cat asked, "What do you need a kite for anyways?"

Sam said, "All the local people are going to the park for Kite-Con"

Cat she got up and fixed her shirt and asked, "What is a Kite-Con?"

Sam said, "Kite-Con is a day where we have kite flying competitions till 1 a.m"

Cat said, "Oh that sounds really fun and something I guess you enjoy"

Sam asked in a medieval voice, "Knight, Do you want to join me as we embark on an epic journey of kite fighting?"

Cat started to walk towards the living room and said, "Sorry Sam but I have to complete my 1600 word paper on Evolution"

Sam started to run towards the door and said, "Well that's crushing but good luck"

Cat said, "Thanks Sam"

Sam said, "I am leaving in just a minute when Goomer comes with his truck"

Cat said, "Oh ok"

Sam asked, "How is your essay so far?"

Cat said in frustration, "Only 300 words"

Sam wanted to cheer up Cat's mood and said, "That's not so bad"

Cat sat down next to her laptop and took a sip of coffee before saying, "This is going to be a very long and boring day for me"

Sam said, "Bye, Goomer is here"

Cat said as she typed, "_Sahelanthropus tchadensis_, Wow only 1298 words left to escape hell"

T.B.C


	2. Hitting The Road

Chapter 2

Sam looked outside the window in excitement and asked, "Hey Goomer, are you ready for this?"

Goomer got over excited and said, "Hell yeah"

Sam did not want to make him upset and asked, "You do know these guys have years of experience in kite flying and might kick our butts?"

Goomer said, "No sweat I have been doing this since middle school"

Sam could not believe what he was saying and asked, "Seriously?"

Goomer said, "Back then in 96 I was titled The Kite Eagle"

Sam took a bite of her donut and said, "That's a sweet advantage"

Goomer turned around and asked, "Where is that red head girl?" as he realized they had an extra donut in the box

Sam said, "She has to do a hell lot of school work"

Goomer said, "I think high school nowadays is too hard for these little people"

Sam said, "She's 15, she can handle it"

Goomer said, "Says the person who quit online school in just 4 days"

Sam screamed, "Baby on the road!"

Goomer quickly turned around but turned around but saw no baby and asked, "Where is the baby?"

Sam casually took a sip of her apple juice and said, "There is no baby I just wanted to make you shut up"

Goomer said, "Hurry up with your food we are nearly there"

Sam imitated a cowboy and said, "Let's hit the road partner!"

~13 hours later~

Goomer was in the car with Sam and said, "Well that was fun"

Sam said, "I beat everyone"

Goomer said, "You cheated" as she reminded her to not be happy

Sam tried to hide her act from him and said, "No I did not"

Goomer stared at her and asked, "Are you sure?"

Sam said, "Yes I'm sure"

Goomer said, "Alright I'll buy that" as he turned around and put the key in the slot

Sam took out her phone and said, "I'm going to call Cat and tell her we are on our way"

Goomer said, "I think she might be asleep right now"

Sam said, "I think you are right" as she put her phone in her pocket

~30 minutes later~

Sam got off and said, "Thanks Goomer"

Goomer said, "Anytime Sam"

Sam asked, "Why don't you come in I'll make you some hot chocolate"

Goomer said, "Ok I'm coming" as he wore his leather jacket and joined Sam

Sam opened the door and was shocked

T.B.C


	3. Illegal Daycare

Chapter 3

Sam ran towards an exhausted girl and screamed loudly, "Cat!"

An exhausted Cat raised her head and asked, "What is it Sam?"

Sam offered a glass of water to Cat and asked her, "Did you eat anything today?"

Cat drank from the glass of water and said, "I ate breakfast"

Sam got a hot dog and said, "I am worried about you"

Goomer came in and asked, "Where is my hot chocolate?"

Sam got some hot chocolate powder and said, "It's on it's way"

Goomer looked at Cat's laptop with a document and asked her, "How many words have you done?"

Cat saved her work and said, "470 words done"

Sam looked at Cat's red eyes and told her, "I think that is enough for today"

Cat blinked her tired eyes and said, "I should be done if I do it all night"

Sam looked at the wall calendar and said, "You still have Saturday, Sunday, and Memorial Day"

Goomer got worried and asked her, "Cat, do you know what happens when you don't get enough rest?"

Cat remembered and slowly said, "Impaired cognitive function"

Sam caught up and said, "So you go change, brush your teeth, and go to bed"

Cat found out the plan and whined, "I don't want to go to bed!"

Sam got her hand out and said, "I'm going to count to 5 and you better go"

Cat found herself trapped and said, "Alright" and walked to her room

Goomer was confused and asked her, "How did you do that?"

Sam gave him hot chocolate and said, "My mom used to run an illegal daycare in the basement"

Goomer sat down on a chair and said, "I'm getting really worried about you and Cat?"

Sam looked at him and told him, "It's Ok as long as it is temporary"

Goomer put down his cup and said, "I think she should see a stress doctor"

T.B.C


	4. Cat learns her lesson

Chapter 4

Sam walked to her shared bedroom shortly after Goomer left their house

After changing she looked at Cat sleeping

Cat had dark circles and bags with a pale face without the usual charming smile she always had while asleep that made her smile as well

Sam pulled Cat's blanket on her and went to bed

~12 hours later~

Sam woke up immediately after hearing the noise of a glass hitting the floor

Sam got worried and ran to the living room and screamed, "Cat, are you alright?!"

Cat stood up after cleaning the kitchen and said, "Don't worry, I'm fine"

Sam stared at Cat's laptop and asked her angrily, "Were you working on completing your essay while I was asleep?"

Cat looked at her and said while feeling guilty, "Yes, I did"

Sam walked to Cat and said in a mature manner, "Go to bed missy!"

Cat ran to her laptop and said, "No homework is more important than sleep!"

Sam took an injection and asked, "Do you want me to make you sleep?" as she pointed the needle towards Cat

Cat lost and screamed in frustration, "Shut the hell up Sam!"

Sam was stunned and could not believe what Cat just told her and said, "I'm sorry I interrupted you" and walked towards the door and left after bending all her fingers except for one and pointed at Cat

Sam closed the door and started to cry; something she didn't do in a long time

Cat sat down and said, "Jesus Christ is she a pain sometimes!"

~10 minutes later~

Cat was typing while squeezing a stress ball and said, "Evolution is still benefiting us today to help adapt to new environmental changes in our various habitats" and saved her work

Cat got up and said in excitement, "I finished the essay after 2 days without sleep!" and looked around to realize Sam is not there

Cat looked outside the house and realize Sam was not outside either

Cat put on her shoes and went on her pink bike outside while screaming Sam's name after realizing her mistake

T.B.C


	5. The Civil War Shipping Method

Chapter 5

Cat was riding her bike to look for Sam when she suddenly fell down due to lack of energy

Cat crawled in pain and said, "Need some food" as she saw illusions of candy canes moving around herself

Cat looked back and said, "I should go home and get some rest" but couldn't remember where her house was due to impaired function

Cat decided to keep going even though she didn't remember her bike

~5 minutes later~

Cat stood up and saw a blonde girl from a distance and screamed, "Sam!" but realized she is having visions

Cat got confused and asked, "What's happening to me?" as she looked at her loose skin on her hands

Cat's muscles were aching, her eyes were dropping

Cat noticed Ellie from a distance

Ellie looked and saw Cat and ran to her

Cat heard someone screamed, "Cat! Are you alright?" before her brain pulling the plug

~17 hours later~

Cat woke up and found herself in a blanket on a sofa in a house she had never been in

Cat got up and screamed, "Is anywhere there?"

Ellie came down the stairs and said, "You finally woke up"

Cat stared at her and asked, "What am I doing here?"

Ellie offered her a hamburger and said, "You fainted on the street and I dragged you here"

Cat looked at her clothes and said, "That probably explains why my clothes are so dirty"

Cat ate the hamburger and felt some energy coming inside her

Ellie looked at Cat's now rested body and asked her, "Why didn't you get any sleep?"

Cat looked at her in a guilty way and said, "I worked non stop on an essay and threw Sam out of our apartment and now I feel guilty"

Ellie got up and asked her, "So you are now looking for her everywhere"

Cat fixed her hair and told her, "Yes but my lack of sleep took over me"

Ellie looked at her computer and said, "I think I have located Sam by her phone number"

Cat ran up to the computer and asked in excitement, "Where is she? Tell me, tell me!"

Ellie looked at her computer and said, "Take a look yourself"

Cat gasped in shock and asked, "Why would she be there?"

Ellie remembered and asked her, "Is it true she has an arrest order over there?"

Cat remembered and said, "Yes she made a song so I could remember it, Sam has arrest warrants in Arizona, Utah, Ohio, Texas, New Hampshire, Tennessee, Florida, and somehow all of Europe"

Ellie opened up a web page and said, "There is a plane going there"

Cat got up and said, "Let's go"

Ellie grabbed her hand and said, "It leaves in 9 hours"

Cat looked in her pockets and said, "I don't have any money"

Ellie banged her head and said, "Damn this will not work"

Cat had a risky idea and asked her, "How about I ship myself there?"

Ellie took some tape and asked her, "Are you saying you want to be suffocated in a box"

Cat walked up to Ellie and said, "During The Civil War some slaves boxed themselves to the North to avoid being caught"

Ellie was confused since she did not really learn about that and said, "Maybe it could work"

Cat wondered something and asked, "Who will I ship to?"

Ellie opened her phone directory on her phone and said, "My aunt Regina lives over there"

Cat said, "Let's do it"

Ellie hit her head and said, "I still think you are an idiot"

Cat said, "It's the only way I can think of that is cheap"

Ellie got frustrated and asked her, "Why don't you take some money from your pineapple safe?"

Cat looked at her and said, "Sam spent all of it on repairing our house after the Break In of '13 by Gwen and Ruby"

Ellie got a huge box and told her, "Just ship yourself"

T.B.C


	6. Skydiving

Chapter 6

Cat was in a box the size of the magic box she previously got stuck in

Ellie walked up to the box and said, "Ok you don't need to worry this box will be in Florida in no time"

Cat was confused and asked her, "I thought she didn't have an arrest warrant there"

Ellie took a shipping label and told her, "She recently got one"

Cat felt full and asked her, "What if I have to use the restroom?"

Ellie was blushing and told her, "Don't ask me it's your bladder!"

Cat asked Ellie in a curious voice, "How long will this take me?"

Ellie looked on her tablet and said, "17 hours"

Cat looked at her watch and said, "This is going to be a long trip"

~16 hours later~

Cat woke up from a long sleep while still inside her box

Cat was getting sweaty and bored when her phone started ringing

Ellie asked, "How's the ride?"

Cat looked around in the box and asked her, "Where am I?"

Ellie looked at her phone tracker and said, "You are just above Jacksonville in a cargo plane"

Cat got scared and told her, "I'm scared of heights!" while panicking

Ellie was sad and told her, "I have some bad news, the address to whom I'm delivering you to have moved"

Cat was confused and asked her, "Where will I go?"

Ellie looked at her map and told her, "First, get out of the box through the inside lock"

Cat looked at the lock and told her, "It's asking for a combination"

Ellie looked at the user's manual and told her, "Ok, it's 1107"

Cat used the combination and got out

Elle looked at the phone locator and told her, "Ok, now take a parachute and land in the Jacksonville lake below you"

Cat was scared and asked her, "Are you crazy?"

Ellie told her anxiously, "I'm sorry it's the only way left"

Cat took a parachute and jumped out of the side door while screaming

Ellie got worried about her and asked, "Are you Ok?"

Cat started screaming, "Yeah, I'm only 20,000 feet above water till I die!"

Ellie asked her, "Are you sure your phone will be Ok?"

Cat completely forgot about that and cursed, "Damn it, I completely forgot about my phone!"

Ellie heard water splashing before getting disconnected

Cat splashed in the lake and nearly drowned

Cat swam back up and started swimming towards the surface

T.B.C


	7. I Know Where She Is

Chapter 7

Cat was getting really tired after swimming 3 miles towards the surface

Cat's legs were getting tired but she couldn't give up

Cat's hands grabbed on to a ledge from a big rock when her legs resisted to keep kicking

Cat pulled herself up and walked up to surface before falling on the street

Cat was catching her and said, "It's never a good idea for a 15 year old to skydive" as she continued to walk towards town

Cat suddenly laid down on a bench and asked herself, "How will I ever find Sam in this huge town?" as she looked at her busted phone

~1 hour later~

A dried Cat was at a phone repair shop

Cat used the payphone and called Ellie's house

Ellie picked up the phone and asked, "How are you Cat?" after knowing it was the area code of Jacksonville

Cat was braiding her hair and said, "I busted my phone and I don't know how to find Sam"

Ellie had an idea and told her, "I think you should show people a photo of Sam and ask if they had seen her"

Cat looked for a photo in her small pockets and told her, "Anyone can recognize a criminal over here" as she found a photo in her pockets

Ellie looked at her watch and told her, "I have to go to the pool, Bye" as she hung up

Cat walked to the counter and picked up her phone

Cat showed the photo to the guy and asked her, "Have you seen her anywhere?"

The guy took a close look and told her, "That girl stole my mom's wallet"

Cat looked at the wall map of the city and asked him, "Where did it happen?"

The guy looked at the map and told her, "It happened at Metro Park this morning"

Cat took her phone and ran outside to look for Sam in Metro Park

T.B.C


	8. Dirty Sam

Chapter 8

Cat took the bus to go to Metro Park as it was 23 miles away

A random citizen said, "I am so excited to see Dirty Sam's performance today"

Cat quickly turned around and asked him, "Who is this Dirty Sam you are talking about?"

A pregnant mother told her, "A runaway from Las Angeles who joined Purple Day"

Cat was in shock and asked her, "When is she performing today?"

The bus driver turned around and told her, "She just had her performance 3 hours ago and is performing in Broadway, Jacksonville this evening"

Cat suddenly saw a tall blonde in a nearby building through a window and instantly pulled down the emergency only brakes and ran out the bus for her life to avoid being caught by the police

She starts to ran towards the building

~10 minutes later~

Cat ran up the stairs and reached the 13th floor and then she opened the door

A tall blonde turned around and asked her, "Cat?!" as she ran to hug her

Cat started crying and told her, "Please come home!"

Sam hugged her tighter and told her, "I found a better life here!"

Cat let go of the hug and pulled her shirt while asking her, "What the hell is the matter with you?"

Sam pulled off Cat's arms and told her, "I became a rockstar!" as she gave her a music CD of her songs

Cat threw the CD on the ground and stepped on it while screaming sadly, "I don't accept this!" as her tears started running out

Sam looked around looking for a way to convince Cat but gave up by screaming, "Security!"

Cat felt herself being lifted by some bald guys in suits and screamed, "Come back, Sam!"

T.B.C


	9. 5 Months Later

Chapter 9

~3 hours later~

Cat was sad while sitting on the bench when her phone started ringing

Ellie asked her anxiously, "Is Sam with you?"

Cat started crying and told her, "I'm not coming back with Sam"

Ellie was shocked and asked her, "Wait, what do you mean?"

Cat got up and told her, "I'm coming back, I can't change her decisions!"

Ellie thought Cat was losing her mind and asked her, "Wait, tell me..." but she got hung up by Cat

~17 hours later~

Cat was on a flight back to LA after winning a free ticket from a scratch card, she was scared by the thunderstorm and also started to miss Sam

She thought to herself, 'Sam wants to be a rock star and I can't force her to be my roommate as it is my fault she ran away and just tossed me out' as she rested her head against the window and tried to distract herself from thoughts about Sam by looking at the dark clouds outside through the small window

~5 hours later~

Cat got off from a taxi and paid the guy $15

Ellie stood there and asked her, "Are you considering to give up?"

Cat looked at her and told her, "Nope, I'm going to change my life" as she continued to walk towards her apartment

~5 months later~

It is snowing outside when a car drops off Cat at her apartment

Cat got out while saying, "Let's do another snowball fight sometime in Big Bear Tori!"

Tori looked at her and said, "Sure!" as she started to drive away

Cat unlocked her apartment and dusted all the snow off her

The apartment looked different, Cat got back the old furniture after realizing it was illegal

Cat turned on the TV and heard, "It's January 11, 2015 and we have Breaking News!"

The red head turned up the volume and was shocked when she heard, "Rock star Sam Puckett has suddenly disappeared from Jacksonville, FL after a successful rock concert yesterday

Cat suddenly heard the Christmas themed door bell ring and opened it but was shocked by what she saw

A tall blonde said in a recognizable voice, "I'm back!" as she gave her a hug

Cat looked at her and asked her, "Why did you come back? I'm a horrible roommate" as she tried to push he outside

Sam resisted and told her maturely, "I realized I couldn't make any songs if my thoughts are on someone else all the time"

Cat took some hot chocolate and told her sweetly, "You don't have to flatter me" as she started to poke her roommate's cheek

Sam stared at her in disbelief and asked her, "I don't?" after pulling off Cat's finger

Cat gave her the hot chocolate and told her, "No you don't"

Sam went into her usual self and told her, "Great, serve me some buffalo wings" as she laid down on the couch

Cat ran to the fridge and told her, "Coming right at you!"

Sam turned on the TV and said, "Everything is back to normal"

The End


End file.
